Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Roman
The Roman people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by the fifth emperor of the Roman Empire, Nero. Historical Information The Roman Empire was one of the greatest empires of all of history, and one of the first major empires in Europe. The Roman Empire started from the city of Rome in the Italian peninsula. Though, under the rule of leaders such as the revered Julius Caesar, the empire rapidly grew. At its height, the empire included all of the Iberian peninsula, France, through the Balkans and Greece in the east and Turkey even further beyond; finally the empire controlled all of the northern coast of Africa. The empire is responsible for Western culture as we know it today. The Latin language is the predecessor to the majority of modern European languages, and the empire's stunning architecture and culture inspired nations for millennia. Most importantly would be the Roman Empire's government, first being a Republic with a Senate as opposed to an absolute dictator. Despite the greatness of the Roman Empire at its height, it still would inevitably fall. Many nations have tried to revive the glory of Rome, such as the Holy Roman Empire and the Byzantine Empire. Strategy Ability The Romans' unique ability is Legacy of Rome. All World Wonders built in a Roman city provide +2 Production for their respective city. 15% less Production is required to build a World Wonder, and all World Wonders provide +1 Tourism more than usual. The Roman Empire is remembered today for many reasons, one being the culture that it spread. The Roman Empire spread from Turkey in the east, Egypt in the south, Spain in the west, and England in the north, setting the stage for their respective future cultures to blossom in the centuries following the fall of the empire. Unique Unit The Romans' unique unit is the Gladiator. The Gladiator replaces the Spearman, requiring the Bronze Working technology in order to be trained. The Gladiator has a combat strength of 26 which is increased against mounted units. When a Gladiator achieves a victory in combat, the nearest Roman city receives +0.25 Happiness-- this degrades overtime but can be useful for providing cities with happiness in the early game. The Gladiator was a type of performer in the Roman Empire. Gladiators would perform before a large audience in locations such as the Colosseum, where they would battle to the death. Gladiators would also perform against animals, and against the most condemned of criminals. Unique Building The Romans' unique building is the Bath. The Bath replaces the Aqueduct, requiring the Engineering technology in order to be built. The Bath will always provide +4 Housing to a city, regardless of whether or not it is adjacent to fresh water. Furthermore, the Bath provides a city with +1 Happiness and +2 Culture per turn. Most Roman cities had large facilities for bathing. These buildings were not only for bathing, but also were a major location for socialization during this time. These were essentially community centers for Roman cities, as socialization was necessary in long bathing processes. Most Romans would bathe many times a week, being remarkably clean for their era of history. Leader Nero (37-68 AD) is the leader of the Roman Empire. Nero led the Roman Empire through a time of major instability, as countless revolts occurred under his rule. Nonetheless, Nero was both feared and adored by the Roman people. During the beginning of his reign, he made administrative changes to the empire including strengthening the Senate and cutting taxes for the poor. Nero, however, is mostly remembered in his prosecution of Christians in the empire. He was known to have tortured, banished, and murdered Christians in Roman land. Leader Ability Nero's leader ability is called Religious Persecution. When religious units such as Missionaries and Apostles enter Roman territory, Roman military units may destroy these units without declaring war on the owner. This allows Rome to prevent a stealthy religious victory from enemies, and adds a further dynamic of difficulty for players desiring a religious victory. If Rome loses a war to a player, it cannot destroy religious units in Roman territory for 30 turns. In Christian beliefs, Nero is considered to have been the earliest major prosecutor of Christianity. Nero has been described extensively torturing Christians and having apostles executed. In many fringe beliefs of Christianity, it is thought that Nero may return as the Antichrist opposed to Jesus Christ, and that the number 666 in the Book of Revelations is a code for Nero. Traits *Preferred Religion: Judaism *Preferred Government: Fascism *Disliked Government: Communism *Preferred Victory: Domination *Historical Era: Classical Era *Behavior: Aggressive / Creative *Disliked Behavior: Spiritual *Geographic Group: Western European Cities Capital City: Rome Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Antium *Cumae *Pompeii *Neapolis *Ravenna *Arretium *Arpinum *Circei Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Mediolanum *Setia *Satricum *Ardea *Ostia *Velitrae *Viroconium *Tarentum Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Caesarea *Palmyra *Signia *Aquileia *Clusium *Sutrium *Cremona *Placentia Category:Subpages Roman